Happy Hellaversary
by angie9281
Summary: Time certainly has changed many things and as she prepared to make their anniversary something else to remember, a chain of events begins that threatens to destroy everything and possibly everyone that she and her viking have ever wanted or hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-going on vacation in a couple days so here is a longer story than usual to keep you entertained. Thanks for the constant support and please review! I'll be back after vacation with new stories I promise!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Five years. Five years had passed since they had finally made things official and though it was a blink of an eye to him, what with his already long life he had lived, even with her own prolonged existence, she knew that they hopefully had many decades, centuries to be together. It was a gift that she didn't take for granted and felt somewhat guilty that other couples, like Keith and Arlene would only have decades together before the fiery redhead succumbed to that pesky problem of mortality. But her boss and friend had flat out refused the offer several times over to be turned. And Sookie didn't blame her one bit/ the fact was that all the other couples she knew in her life-Hoyt and Jess, Bridgette and Jason and James and Lafayette-all of them were happy and were enjoying life as it came to them, she held out hope that they would remain happy and healthy for as long as they could, since some of the couples' partners were immortal. As for herself, being a hybrid was certainly a gift that she couldn't ever hope to reciprocate to her partner. The best she could hope for was that she wasn't becoming old hat, boring to him. Because the fact of the matter was that he literally could have anyone he wanted. And in the past, that was certainly a fact of life for the Viking. She was trying to come up with something she could do as a think you, a I love you gift for him as the anniversary loomed. It was tomorrow and being as well off as they were, he really wanted for nothing-save for the way he did enjoy her company unclothed. But she wasn't really planning on only offering herself as a gift. She wanted to do something special for him and considering his diet was extremely limited, she certainly couldn't plan a big meal. in the traditional sense, anyway. Gifts….hackneyed, she thought as she knew he had everything he wanted. Namely her. And she him, she really didn't think there was anything she wanted either. And yet she wasn't going to just sit back and let tomorrow go without something more than herself. And flowers. Clearly they were not just any other couple and as such she had to come up with something good. Really good.

 **Chapter 2**

That feisty barmaid was something else and of course, Viktor knew full well the value of the young woman. Her blood was rarer than rare and as far as he knew, she was the only one like her in existence. Such power was in that blood and he knew that if he was to have her, he would have her power. She was far from weak and as such, she would not be easy to take. Especially if that pesky husband of hers was lurking about. Then again, he was capable of coming up with a diversion, he had friends he could….summon…to come to his assistance. And who would mindlessly do whatever they were told. Once he had taken all of her blood and essence into himself, he would be unstoppable and then he could really have some fun. It was to be a slow process however, it needed to be done delicately. Needing a two day stretch where he had her secure, it would only be when her last breath was drawn that he would have what he wanted. And then no one or no thing could get in his way. All his life Viktor had wanted power, to no longer be the geeky, mousy boy pushed around in high school. And having delved in the dark arts, into tomes that had been all but forgotten, he had learned about the legends of vampires and even the legendary hybrid, whose magic, when combined with that of the rare dark-caster that he had become would result in a being that was insanely powerful. Dark-casters were rarer than rare and were gone save for himself. He had spent years killing those who he suspected were like him and took their power into himself. The last thing he needed to complete his transition to a almost god like status was the blood and essence of a hybrid. And this Sookie, he had heard rumblings on through other sources. Sources who, sadly had failed in their machinations to take her and her kin out one way or another. He, however would not only not fail, but he would use her own abilities, her essence, to destroy the loved ones she would leave behind in her death. Tomorrow night, he had decided, he would strike. Making certain that he would have plenty of things that would distract her loved ones while he stole her away from right under their noses, to disappear without a trace. No easy feat, to hide from vampires such as the ones he would deal with, but Viktor certainly had his talents and had been honing his craft for some time now. And he wondered, curiosity getting to him if he couldn't also spare the Viking vampire….he was certainly impressive and the power within him too…there was no way he would pass up the chance to bag two birds with one stone. But it would need to be a two part operation and as he had the dark arts at his side, he knew full well that which he could do. Use one to get the other and then….then the fun could begin. Twenty-four hours from now, he would have everything he had hoped and wished for.

 **Chapter 3**

She had part one in play and had found the right clothing to wear, if one could even call it that. The two piece pajama set was a bra and panty set that left little to the imagination and she knew it would not survive the night….let alone the day when she figured they would be done. But there was something else she had planned for him, a gift that she felt was more than just something in a box, but something that had came from the heart, her soul. And having secreted it away somewhere she knew he wouldn't find it, she waited for him to arrive home, hoping that he hadn't forgotten what day it was. And it was then her cell phone rang and she heard chaos in the background as she talked with Pam.

"Hell has broken loose, these…..cloaked things just attacked the bar and have weird laser powers and-" she was cut off and Sookie heard her friend scream in pain. Luckily, in a flash, she was able to get to Shreveport and as she stood outside the bar, she saw humans and vampires fleeing for their lives as these things that looked like dementors from Harry Potter were attacking. Violently and without mercy. And as she blasted some out of her way, she entered the bar and found Pam on the ground under silver, Ginger screaming bloody murder in a corner, bound by rope and in the center of the room, clearly outgunned and outmatched but still putting up a fight was Eric. His clothes were a shambles and she saw he was wounded in several places. And for a moment, his eyes met hers and there was a brief connection, the concern they shared palpable. Then everything stopped, the creatures vanished into blackness, save for two that then forced the Viking to his knees and drove a silver dagger hard into his neck, thus immobilizing him.

"Do not worry, he will be fine." A voice called from behind and as she turned around, she saw a man who looked like nerd in adult form striding casually towards her. Though there was no mistaking there was malice about him. She sensed the magic he possessed and it certainly wasn't good. He eyed her up and down, admiring her less then fully clothed appearance. And it was then he turned to the prone Viking and gestured for the creatures to force him to look at him and with gestures that Sookie had seen before, with Marnie, she knew what was happening.

"Necromancy crap again….." she spat angrily, going to blast the man with her power only to have nothing happen. It was then she noticed a faint aura around her, a grey mist that clearly was keeping her at bay…..and also immobile, she soon found out as she tried to charge at the strange man. "Who are you…what do you want?"

Raking a hand through his sandy colored hair that fell just below his ears, the man turned a steely grey gaze to her and offered a smile. "All you need to know is my name is Viktor Crandell….and what I want is the two of you…..more specifically, the power what run through your veins. I know what you can do…that both of you have abilities unlike any other on the planet. Suffice it to say, the two of you are likely the most powerful on the planet. Soon that will change, once I have your powers. For now, I need to use him to help me get what I need from you. And then I will take what I need from him."

She tried not to allow panic to show but her eyes met her bespelled Viking and she ached as she felt the magic around her strangling her, snuffing out the energy within her, knocking her out cold. The last thing she saw before fading out was the anguished face of Pam, too weak by the silver to do anything to help them and it was all another day in the rollercoaster that was their lives. All she could hope was that somehow Pam could rally the others as had become customary and come to their aid. Trouble was, even Sookie knew there was a magic here that she knew that could, would make finding wherever they were headed all but impossible

 **Chapter 4**

She felt herself being tossed into a darkened room, where there was no light save for the dim florescent above her. The room was not uncomfortable but there was no doubt it was to be a cell of sorts for her. She felt the iron in the walls, the ceiling, everywhere, its potency increased by magic. She knew she needed to save her strength, in the hopes that she could somehow escape this mess, what this creep wanted to do with her magic, with his magic. That her Viking was nowhere in sight was disconcerting, especially since the last time she had seen him he had been under necromancy. Again, she sighed to herself. The door to the room had a knob but it wouldn't turn, a taunt of sorts, she took it as. The bed was comfy enough and she had a small bathroom. And there was even a mini fridge stocked with drinks and simple foods. She stepped away as she felt the door open again and there stood Viktor, dressed in dark burgundy ceremonial robes. "I may be taking your power, your life, but I believe you do deserve respect and comfort. I am a gentleman in that way. And don't worry that blonde head of yours, you shall see him once more. Before your last breath…the one he will let slip from you and when he emerges from my magic after seeing what he helped do, he will be the next to go." he paused. "I have things to prepare still and I shall leave you to enjoy your last hours alone. "See you shortly." and he closed the door, Sookie trying in vain to push past him to escape. But with a force of energy unseen, he sent her barreling backwards, falling on her posterior. Looking up, she caught a brief glimpse of the figure that was waiting outside the door towering over the slight figure of Viktor. Try as she might to cast her power at her Viking, she was able to only watch as he turned from her to follow the one he was tasked to obey against his will

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 5**

Viktor had little use for anything flashy and this non descript house in a very rural area of Louisiana was the perfect setting for what he was to do. Less chance of prying eyes, less chance for some innocent to happen by-not that anyone ever visited him-. He would prefer not to have to do away with one unfortunate enough to knock on the door and see something…..but not really. He actually had made the house look rather inviting looking from the outside, spelled it to enchant people to come by and those who did, he had experimented upon with his magic. Nothing permanent, but over the years he had needed human subjects to experiment on and though some had expired, he had managed to make it look like a accident, or a medical case that had killed these unfortunate people. But now, he was intent on not being bothered further and with his dark magic, he had ensconced the two story house with a magic that would not only keep people at bay and from entering, but had also rendered the windows dark, keeping sunlight out. And as such, the house was as dark as pitch, save for the candles lit here and there. The basement, sprawling as it was, was set up with the usual dark accoutrements-a altar, more candles and some slender metal pins. He had positioned some copper cups at the sides of the altar, a disturbing blood collection system in which he would slowly bleed the girl dry. And of course, the second victim, currently working for him, would follow. And with any luck, Viktor hoped, within a few days he would have everything he had ever wanted and would finally be able to conquer anything and anyone he wanted. It was to be a process, a fairly slow one, a intricate one. But a few days was a small price to pay for the rewards in the end. And perhaps, those who would inevitably come after those he had taken, Viktor could take their power as well, though they were mere peasants compared to those he currently possessed. He decided to be generous and after a few words with his enthralled prisoner, he decided to make the final preparations before things would finally get rolling. And he laughed to himself as he thought of the house they were in. the basement, as vast as it was, the structure so innocent in appearance form the outside…..but he had constructed the building just to his specifications and the walls were as if they were made from material to make bunkers. He would return to the basement where things were set up, where the cell was where his other guest was held. But for the moment, he enjoyed a glass of Chianti, savoring that which he had already accomplished and what was about to come to pass.

 **Chapter 6**

The door opened just as she was about to finally unleash her energy she had spent hours trying to summon up. She had hoped it to be enough, but the doors, the walls of this place were not only spelled but were forged of materials that kept her power all but useless and she knew that this structure, this house, was no ordinary, run of the mill house like in a planned community. It was actually as fortified as her own home in their own gated and secure cluster of homes back where she desperately wanted to be. And she stepped backwards a few paces, feeling her energy once more wane, unable to bring back the feeble light she had managed to conjure when she had been interrupted. As he closed the door behind her, she assumed he had been granted permission to enter the room. And the haggard looking Viking looked at her impassively, his clothes barely clothes after everything that happened back at the bar. Pained for him, she also knew how dangerous he was under necromancy and this time, her magic was not there to stop him should he have been ordered to do anything. But then she saw something. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he slowly smirked at her. And not in any devious sort of a way. It was then and there she knew, somehow, he was no longer anyone's to command. Well, perhaps her.

He rushed to her and embraced her. "I had to play along….but I don't know how…how it didn't work….unless….." he thought long and hard. "You…our connection, the blood I have had from you….I think its made me immune to necromancy….but if he suspects anything…..he sent me in to have…" he winced as he hesitated to reveal to her what his orders had been upon entering the room. "He wanted me to do what I would with you so long as I leave you in one piece and that you're not drained. I don't want to think of just what he really expected of me but we need to make it look reasonable…believable. I have already summoned Pam…she did manage to get Ginger calmed down enough to get her free and she got a hold of some of the others. But there is still magic keeping it impossible for them to find us. Unless we can get you out of here, perhaps you can weaken the magic enough to let them find us."

She nodded and looked at him with a mix of fear and relief. "I suppose we had better make this look good." she said as she let her hands touch him, the dried blood on his beck where a wound had healed up. "You've seen better days." she quipped a she started licking the blood away, knowing that his blood within her could only help strengthen her for what was coming. And he took her face in his hands and she grimaced. "Do what is necessary. I'm not scared."

He nodded. "You would have made a amazing Viking….even though I know your background, I could swear there was a little Viking in you." he made a face as if he was swallowing a lump in his throat.

She looked at him, a brief coy look crossing her face. "Hopefully, when this latest mess is over with, perhaps tonight I will get a little Viking in me. And I am not talking about the blood." she said, stepping on her toes to whisper the last part in his ear, to which he arched a brow.

"I told you once before I always liked when saucy faerie Sookie came out…are you ready?"

She nodded and he started in on her, biting her as gently as possible, while making it appeared to be a more violent attack than intended. A few minutes later, he emerged from the basement room and out into the area set up for the ritual, a bloody and feebly stirring Sookie in his arms and as he took in the somewhat damaged form before him, Viktor gave his supposed cohort a seal of approval.

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed yourself….not that you have any real control or idea what you are doing…." he said, taking the body from him and laying her on the altar. His back to the vampire, he started talking again. "You really didn't think I knew you were free of my control…..you think I am so easily fooled…" he didn't bother turning around as he heard the sounds of chains coming to life and ensnaring the shocked, then furious Eric. He was able to wrest some of the chains away but it seemed they were coming out of thin air and finally, even he was overcome, taken to the ground as the villain took some of the metal needles that looked almost like knitting needles and started putting them in certain spots. The spots being through the skin of the awake but too weak Sookie. One by one her wrists were impaled, then her throat, her midsection and then her calves, the blood trickling right to there the villain had put the copper cups. It was indeed a slow process as she bled out, growing weaker by each drop leaving her body. And it was a strange and familiar feeling that started creeping through his own veins, though bound by the silver chains conjured up. There came a vibration to the room, the flames of the candles flickering with a power that was not being called on by Viktor but the Viking, the recent evolutionary power that he had used only one before and hadn't even known that he had had. And entranced, Viktor watched as the skin of the vampire turned a slightly grayish and for a moment, Viktor saw what he could become, a winged demon with a lethal-even more so-muscular body complete with a tail. But using his own magic, Viktor made sure the change didn't allow for any time to escape and infused the silver with more power. Still, it was clear that there was little time left for him to keep the angry vampire in check.

He felt nauseated by the change that had overcome him and hadn't lingered. He had hoped the magic would have come to his aid and yet, here he was, trapped in the magic chains and seemingly unable to call upon his newfound ability. And then he heard it, sensed the others arrival. It seemed that even the magic of this Viktor wasn't strong enough to keep himself and Sookie from being discovered, and the cavalry, it seemed, had arrived, as judged by the annoyed shouting form Pam upstairs. Something about her shoes once more falling victim to some psychopath. He smiled to himself as Viktor was distracted and headed upstairs, all the while the eyes of the Viking started turning from blue to a eerie, deadly yellow.

 **Chapter 7**

Viktor was not happy upon seeing the intruders and he was flummoxed as to how they had managed to find this place. Still, they were unable to enter the building, which suited him just fine. Not that he was pleased at seeing the invaders. There were two females and one male, all clearly with great skill and power but yet against his own talents, well, he felt that they would stand no chance. Brave and foolish that they were daring go against him to try to rescue their kin. He opened the front door using his magic and saw the three he knew from his background check on the close knit family, a bloodline that was steeped in history and power and was one of the most respected and feared vampire families in the world. Still, he knew that this tall woman, Pam, was too eager to come after her family, especially her maker. And the other woman, Willa, he knew was a young vampire. But the lone male, he knew was a formidable force and was the patriarch of this odd family. And knowing the age and power of this one, Viktor decided that perhaps he could take the power of this one as well. For now, he would need to put them somewhere they couldn't trouble him.

"Welcome, though I daresay I don't think I invited any of you to the party. How you found me is something of a mystery and perhaps you have greater power than I expected. But you are not ruining what I have waited years to do. And I may have a use for one of you later but for now, I simply can not risk you getting in my way." he starter muttering something and though they made to charge at him, something gripped at them by the ankles and looking down, they saw the ground coming to life, thick roots bursting through the earth and trying to ensnare all of them in the thick tangle that was growing around them.

"Plants…..you are gonna try stopping us with plants?" Pam laughed coldly as she broke through the first onslaught, the others making easy work of it as well. But her laughter was short lived as she saw the roots were embedded with thorns that were made of…..

"Clever, like you didn't think I planned for vampires such as the likes of you? Yes, thorns made of purer than pure silver and inject silver right into your flesh. Enough to keep the lot of you busy….." he grinned as the three were quickly weakened by the odd but undeniably clever spell work that had created the thick roots and vines that now enveloped the three, turning them into little more than lawn decorations. Satisfied that he had taken care of business, he retreated into the basement, knowing that any and all obstacles to his plans were taken out and now, the fun could really begin

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 8**

He returned to his handiwork, her blood slowly collecting as he had intended. But the flames were out and the room was almost pitch black. He scented the blood flowing and could make it out just enough to not be too worried. But it was when he walked slowly to where he had chained up his other prize. There were chains, yes, but what was left of them was a mangled mess and some blood. It was not a easily fought battle and it had clearly cost him somewhat, but he had escaped the chains. And there were gashes in the hard concrete floor that certainly sent chills down the spine of the one who had thought things were finally going his way. But of course, he should have counted on the fact that he was dealing with those who were certainly not run of the mill types. Far from it, which was why he had sought them for so long. The basement was enchanted to have a cathedral ceiling and his eyes drifted upward and saw, hanging upside down, was a deadly figure with subtly glowing eyes. And it was clear that not even his magic could have hoped to suppress that of this particular individual, he also knew he was certainly not done yet. Summoning a shield of magic, Viktor knew it was only a matter of time before the amped up vampire was going to attack. Which he did, making a fast beeline that was barely more than a blur. Grabbing him by the throat, Viktor knew that as powerful as he was, even he could be choked out and suffocated to death. Still, he laughed.

"You go after me you winged freak when your beloved lies here bleeding out. In a matter of minutes I can end her, making her bleed faster." and as if on command, her blood really did start filling the cups more. And there came another blast of light and gone was the Viking from the room and instead, he was outside with those who had come to help him. With barely any effort, he had used his evolved talents to free the weakened trip from the enchanted thorny roots and vines and saw they looked terrible but were all clearly able to fight. He hoped. Still in his literal beast mode, he allowed them all to drink a few sips from his super powered blood and in no time, his family were healed and ready for another try at this Viktor.

"I never imagined that the student would evolve past the teacher. But if it had to be anyone, I am pleased to see you have this ability as a tool. To help those you care about." Godric had, of course, attainted this level of evolution as well but as calm as he was, as even tempered, he had not called upon this ability in some time. Perhaps tonight would be one of those rare times he would unleash his own beast mode. But he knew that he needed to let the Viking take the lead here, as territorial as he was wont to be. But if nothing else, they were all together again and intent on doing bodily harm to the one still within the house. Or who was, anyway. The figure emerged onto the porch and looked somewhat smug.

Viktor appraised the four before him. "So you escaped by bindings, all of you. Him, I am not too surprised and it was inevitable he would waste time getting the lot of you free. That time wasted allowed me to finish what needed to be done." he produced a oddly glowing glass bottle and then another. And with quick calculations, it was clear that the amount of blood in there was more than what he needed. "I have what I need and that distraction, thanks to your family here, was what I was hoping for. I made it so they could find this place easily and I knew you would do what it took to rescue them. And yet, your blonde barmaid lies in the basement, dead and gone so long as I have what I needed. Oh, did I mention that I spelled her body, that the only way to revive her is to return which was taken? But I do prattle on, don't ?" Viktor noted the way the four vampires were trying to creep closer to him. But with a blazing hand aglow with magic, he put it close to the messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder, the two bottles tucked safely within. "Take another step and I'll only be too happy to make your little harlot a permanent sleeping beauty." he waited for the four to obey and though they all knew that they could reach him in seconds, that he also possessed magic that could work faster than even any of them. No one was willing to take the chance.

"You said you were hoping to take my power too….then give her back hers, bring her back and take me. A trade. I want this ended here and now and I may not have magic like she does….you cant deny that what I have is something so few others have." the Viking had shifted back into his usual appearance, though he sorely desired nothing more than to change again and tear the gut to shreds. Not that he couldn't do it easily as he was now but it would be more fun the other way.

Viktor blinked at the offer and threw his head back with laughter. "You think I would give her up…give up the blood I drew from her so easily? Her blood, what she is is rarer than rare and I would rather just have what she has than what you have, as impressive as it may be. Her magic can destroy as well as create. You? You are nothing more than destruction and as much as I want and will destroy….I want to have options open to me. And by the way, I am refusing to your offer. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to finish this sooner rather than later….my window of opportunity is waning." he was about to enter the house again but was stopped by a overhead sneak attack by the oldest of the four vampires present; he had been careful to take the bag and toss it to the nearest body to him-Willa-and Godric had planted the villain on his back, crouched over him and was more than ready to finish him off. And he would have, if the villain hadn't used a bit of his own power to send the ancient vampire off right into the others, as if they were bowling pins. But undaunted, the quartet regrouped and it seemed that for a moment, there was a impasse.

 **Chapter 9**

"I certainly would prefer not to harm or kill any of you. All of you are of the same bloodline and that in itself is a prize I surely know I could use to my own ends. But I am not going to sit back and allow you to take that blood." he threw himself upon the Viking and had forced him to the ground, immobilized with his dark magic. And it was the he seemed to have a resigned look on his face, Viktor, as he seemed to be thinking of something else. But then there came something from behind, something, some one unexpected. Flung right off of the Viking, Viktor was forced to gaze up at the enhanced version of the once trapped Sookie. She herself was able to take on a force of her own, become something other worldly and as she stood there, powered by the ancient and rare magic that was the faerie's fury, a similar magic that would change the unsuspecting looking woman into a winged creature that was ethereal and deadly at the same. Her hair became tinged with a fiery energy, her ears pointed and her eyes casting a eerie violet glow when especially angry. And right now, she was in such a state. How she was functioning without most of her blood was strange, though her kin supposed it was her powerful magic enabling her, what was keeping her on her feet. And it was clear that she was not at her best, she seemed to barely be able to stand. But in the moment, she used the magic she had managed to summon and with her dainty, sharp nailed hands, she made quick work of decapitating the stunned looking Viktor as she was joined in the carnage by the once more altered version of her Viking. And together, they finished the job, leaving nothing more than a few body parts and singed remains, thanks to her light. And it was as fast as she had emerged from the house, as fast as she had done what she had wanted, that she shifted back to her normal form, slumping downward, though he had caught her well before she hit the bloody ground. It was clear something was still very wrong and they were nowhere near out of the woods yet.

 **Chapter 10**

Everyone was back in the basement of the house and certainly, the three were giving him plenty of room to try to set things right. There was little time in getting her blood back into her, with the connection they all shared as family, they could feel her life energy growing weaker by the moment. That they would need to have her ingest her own blood, well, it wasn't going to be pretty and yet, they knew that it was what they needed to do. Cradling her in his lap, Eric was careful not to pour the bottle too fast, but as he did so, he could feel her coming back. Her strength was rapidly retuning and Pam, Godric and Willa all waited with baited, albeit unnecessary breath as the color started returning to the woman lying prone before them all.

"I wish I could do something….I hate this….every time you two finally get peace, its always something." putting a hand on her maker's shoulder, Willa crouched down at his side while Pam tool to the other side. Gone was the jealousy and rivalry that the two had once had and since they were family, they had known that there was no room for petty things like that any more. And now, they were BFF's, shopping together, enjoying the occasional mani-pedi….things had changed so much for them all and they all knew that the one person that they needed to be grateful for was the one perilously close to death. But her color was getting better and gone was that almost graying of her skin and there, within her blood, they saw the magic in her blood literally glowing under her skin. Some time later, the blood had been returned into her and for good measure, all four vamps gave her some of their own blood as well. Still, se didn't move but she was breathing better and was, more or less, in a better place.

"Go get her home, we can do damage control and make sure the humans living nearby don't suspect anything. We will be home well before dawn. If you need anything-" Pam was stopped by a kiss to her forehead by her beloved maker, who closed his blue eyes as if wishing this were but a dream.

"Thank you…..I will let you know….but I would prefer if you leave us until I give you the word to visit. This has been…" he stopped as something happened. And they all felt it and their combined faces fell. It couldn't possibly be…

"She's….gone." Willa said, her voice a whisper, her hands slowly covering her mouth in the same shock reverberating around the rest of her family. Their eyes all turned from the limp body in the arms of the Viking to that of the face of Eric himself. There was a look of disbelief at what he was seeing and feeling and they all scurried back, feeling the rage billowing up within him, knowing that things were about to go from bad to worse, considering that eerie glow had returned to his eyes. "He got the last laugh, he took her from us, from me…" he turned to Pam. "Take her home….I need to leave. Now." the rage in his voice was barely concealed and they all watched as he blurred from the area, but not before they saw a glimpse of those eerie glowing eyes and a tail that could inflict more pain and torment than one would think. And now, that deadly ball of rage and pain was on the loose and they all looked at one another, fearing the worst and hoping for the best. The best being that no humans or otherwise would be foolish enough to get in his way in the state of mind he was currently in.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 11**

He was in a rage, his mind clouded by nothing but anger and woe. That she had expired when by all rights, she should have been revived, at least in theory. The fact was, he knew deep down that Viktor had, in fact, done not quite what he had intended. He had been power-hungry, that was evident. And using what was apparently a brief second wind with her unusual biology, Sookie had helped stop Viktor before he had harmed anyone else in her family. And that had sealed her fate. Looking back, Eric had recalled seeing Viktor muttering something, a incantation, right before he had literally lost his head. Knowing he was going to meet his end had not lessened his bloodlust and Viktor had done one final dark spell. One that had stolen her life from them all. There had to be some way to save her, to bring her back. Stranger things had happened in their lives this far and as much as he wanted to be with her, what remained, anyway, the rage within had been too much and now, he was focused solely on wanton destruction. And as he was over the center of Bon Temps, he made no distinction as to who or what he destroyed. Mailboxes were ripped from the ground and though he sensed he had been followed, he cared not. All he wanted was to break things, a primal lust for destruction overtaking his usual pragmatic way of thinking. The people that were out in the streets at this time of night were, of course, screaming and running off and before he was able to scoop up a shrieking woman in his arms, no doubt to drain dry, another heavy body, winged and very mush like what the Viking currently looked like, barreled into him, thus sending the woman to freedom. Godric had, reluctantly, been forced to tip his hand an summon his own evolved demon dorm and was not taking it easy on his progeny.

"You need to stop this now….what would she think if she saw you like this…..going after innocents?" Godric said as they fought in the street, taking to the sky and then slamming into the pavement again, leaving dents here and there as they scuffled. For twenty minutes this went on as the older vampire tried to get through to the anger driven Viking. Pam and Willa watched with baited breath as the confrontation slowly lessened, first the Viking shifting back to a normal state, save for his clothes, long gone. The two women watching made quick work to glamour the humans that had seen the fight and once certainly they would be left alone for a few minutes, they couldn't; help but make a crack at the two vamps that stood in the center of the street in the altogether.

"This would make a nice poster to put in the bar." Pam smirked, though it was clear she was relieved that he was back in a more centered frame of mind. Though she knew he could snap again at any moment. She and Willa gingerly approached, and touched his arm gently, reassuring him that they were there for him. Words needn't be said as they looked at his exhausted face and for a moment, he looked as old as he was. That light in his eyes was all but gone and the weight of the world was all but crushing his shoulders and spirit. But still, he managed a smirk. "I am glad…. it would seem you've not brought your phone with you to catch this moment."

"Luckily no. maybe next time." Pam replied, her smile fading. "WE need to find someone who can help us. And fast, dawn is hours away. That Holly chick, she helped us in the past…..maybe she-"

"I think we need more than her help in this. Stronger magic and faerie magic is the strongest we have ever known…..I think its time to call in the cavalry." interjected the Viking and almost as if on cue, there appeared a figure that was more than a sight for sore eyes.

 **Chapter 12**

Aurora told them she had felt that something was off but that the trouble she was dealing with in Faery kept her from coming sooner and as such, her husband Blaze had remained behind to put out the fire of yet another attempted insurgence against the crown. She supposed that there would always be those in Faery who would object to a hybrid like her being on the throne and yet, with mostly support around her, she knew she was as safe as she could be. But she was now here and after hearing the recent calamity that had just happened here, she seemed concerned, but not overly so.

"Let's get back to where she is and that Holly, I think I could use her help in this, if one of you wants to go find her and explain things to her. Preferably one of you who is actually in clothes. I daresay she wouldn't take kindly to finding a naked vampire on her front steps and honestly, considering one of them is my own father…" Aurora was determined to keep her gaze upward, though there was a highly amused expression. She knew his penchant for being in the buff and it was one of those human moments that she was like… "yeah, that's my dad," and she said as much to him, to which he looked amused, that spark returning to his eyes.

"All joking aside, I am glad you came….things were not well a few minutes ago."

"Judging by the way the streets look and the mailboxes and other things are looking like hot messes….." Aurora waved a hand and everything was set back to normal, including the divots in the street.

"I'll go get Holly and meet you back home…..be careful please I don't; want anything else happening to anyone I love." the youngest and gentlest of the vampires there was soon off, leaving the others to depart as well, the first issue needing to be dealt with, according to Aurora, was to get some freaking clothes back on her threadbare father and, she realized the first time as things had been so crazy in recent times, her grandfather. What a unique family dynamic, she had to think to herself. A car soon pulled up a short time later driven by Willa and in the passenger seat, wearing what was clearly a pajama shirt and shorts, was a tired looking Holly, whose eyes had taken in a brief but very full glimpse of the two men getting dressed. Not that it was surprising, knowing who one of them was but she had a feeling the less she knew the better, as far as their former lack of attire went. But on the drive over, Willa had told her what had happened to Sookie and the fact that for all intents and purposes, she was dead.

"Look, I mean, I am not thrilled to be out in the middle of the night but I am glad you came to find me. But guys, no magic I know of can bring the dead back and-" she stopped as she noted the looks of the faces of those she had been brought to and it broke her heart at seeing the anger, the desperation. Especially that of the Viking. "Lets….go somewhere more private shall we?" but it was then he went off again and all eyes went onto the Viking as he started shaking and once more, out came the beastlier version.

"He's losin it…this is too much overload on him….even he can only take so much." Aurora said as she urged the others to stand back. "I hate to do this but we don't have time to keep going round after round like this." she started summoning some magic and gestured for Holly. "I could use some of your own brand of magic…we need a containment spell, if you can help…..my magic is strong but it wouldn't help to have some extra."

Unnerved at seeing something she hadn't expected to see, Holly went along with it and in one blast of unified magic, they had reluctantly felled the Viking and they watched as there was a odd golden shimmer around him. He was out cold but remained in his altered form. "I don't know how long we have but we put our all into it. I hope we have a few hours at least…..lets get somewhere safer and out of the way of any more prying eyes before things go from bad to worse."

"Can they even get much worse?"

 **Chapter 13**

They were all gathered in the living room of the newest house in the cul de sac, a group of only four large mansions that the family shared. Security was tighter than tight and few people other than family had ever been invited inside. And Holly was aware of the need for security and was appreciative of their trust in her. Placed carefully on the long black leather couch in was the still body of the one they all sought to save. And down in one of the basement rooms Godric had yet to remodel in his recently built home, was the Viking, secured by magic and in a frozen kind of state, he was aware of that was happening but thanks to the faerie magic used, he was being kept isolated and unable to harm himself or others in his current state of mind and being. As it was, no one knew how much tome they had before the magic wore off and nor did they know just how they were going to deal with the matter of the dead woman in the living room. "Her blood was returned but…" Aurora had been using her magic to detect what was wrong. By all logic, the blood returned to her mother should have revived her. Not all had been removed after all and with her unique biology, she certainly had survived worse that this. Finally, after several moments of searching for answers within her mother, Aurora and Holly, having wanted to offer her services, both gasped.

"What is it?" asked Willa. "Something's wrong with her blood….."

"By putting her blood back into her…..it was a trap, he wanted to ensure her demise and he may be close to getting that though he and his sick mind are dead and gone…." Holly muttered. Seeing the puzzled expressions of Willa, Godric and Pam she explained further. "There is literal death in her blood…..what is left in her, anyway….he must have known that he was about to die before taking her power and anyone else's and so he tainted her with a magic that is simulating death. Fake death, though truly, the truth is that she has but a spark of life in her and it is fading fast. And no amount of vamp blood is gonna fix this. That much I know for certain. What she has….its…..the most evil I have ever felt. We need blood that is stronger than the average…" she paused. "The answer is so simple and I think….I don't know…maybe he knew and didn't realize it, those instincts of his, as he currently is in….maybe he knew something we didn't, that when he is like this….."

"Maybe his blood has a little extra kick…" Holly said with a thought. "With his evolved state, maybe for some reason, his blood changed….its unheard of but then again I never saw anything like he is now before. We all know and are used to strange things. Par for the course I suppose…."

"Well, if we get some blood and try a little maybe it can revive her….if there is a spark there…..and if this doesn't work…." Holly paused. "I feel the energy even from here. Something happens to her, she is lost once and for all, I think we may well all join her. His mental condition, all that worry and concern and anger, its made him a little off the rails."

"A little?" Aurora said with a rueful look. "I've never seen anything like it. One man wrecking crew….but if mom goes, I can safely say he wouldn't want to go on without her. Even if it means leaving me and the rest of our family behind. They have something so special and rare….." she started tearing up as Holly patted her arm.

"I've known your parents for some time and they have survived so many terrible things and they are uniquely equipped to deal with so many kinds of bullcrap. And from what I heard on the way over, this happens to be their anniversary?" Holly sighed as she saw the looks on the others faces. "Most couples go out for a meal or dancing but these two would have to go big." she made a poor attempt at levity and cringed at her own quip. "Sorry…. Sometimes I try lighting the mood and I guess it is hit and miss sometimes."

"Well this time it was a big fat miss." Pam snapped as the worry she had for her loved ones was clearly getting the best of her. "Sorry for snapping." she added, offering a glance at the pained looking wiccan. "You and I may not have known each other for long but you…I think you know what those two mean to me. I would gladly take his place, even hers, if I could help things in any way."

The others looked somewhat surprised at the words that had come out of the mouth of Pam. Sure, she had mellowed somewhat over the past few years but she was still prone to her selfish moments and being the cold bitch she still prided herself as being most of the time. Still, there was a good, albeit silent heart within her deep down and it was times like this she showed her true colors and loyalties. "Lets slowly try to get him up and about….and a little less engaged and angry." Aurora said and she gestured for all but Holly to do to the basement room where they were keeping him. "Better for all of you to make yourselves scarce. Because with what is happening now, even he can't control himself. Clearly, as we all saw back in town." and with a deep breath Aurora and Holly headed to revive the spelled Eric. Being. One that clearly But they needn't have bothered as they were med mid stairwell by one more than awake and free being. One who made a beeline for the body in the room above. But not before knocking the two women in his way back down the stars, knocking them out cold

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 14**

The two woman were able to recover fairly fast thanks to the fast healing of Aurora, who in turn offered her blood to Holly who then was healed. But as they raced up the stairs, they heard a clattering of heavy sounds and saw bodies being tossed about as if they weighed nothing. The rest of the group had remained at the side of Sookie and all looked reluctant to fight and instead were trying to calm him down, to see if they could get him to stop himself. But as it was, his only goal was clear and though they hoped he wouldn't do anything rash, he was clearly not in his right mind and didn't want him anywhere near the faerie-vamp lying there looking like a sleeping angel. That there was a spark within her that was having trouble being maintained, that was worrisome. What he had in mind, no one could say but they needed to get control of the situation, to stop him from taking her or trying something drastic or against his better judgment.

"Will you calm the f down! Listen to me you big Viking." Pam had her hands on her hips and boldly strode to block him from reaching the girl, who it was abundantly clear now he was after. "Calm down and focus or she ain't gonna be around much longer at all." considering he was bigger now in this form than his usual, she was not afraid and was only trying to keep him and her friends safe. If anyone could get through to him, if it couldn't be Sookie, then she was the only other chance they had to keep the house intact, themselves intact and most importantly, keeping Sookie there where she was safest. Ignoring those flashing yellow eyes he sported in this state, Pam kept talking. "I know you are upset-we all are at what happened-but she is still alive, there remains a spark. And if you try taking her, if you go off and allow your anger to take you over like it has already tonight, do you think she stands a chance, even with she being what she is?"

If it were possible, steam would be coming out of his nose, he was that angry. But his body turned less tense and everyone watching, including the two who had raced up from the basement, waited with baited breath for what was to happen next. But this time, they needn't worry. At least temporarily, they figured. They thought that after the last round of flared up rage and insanity that it was done and gone. But this time felt different, and Holly said as much as they all watched with relief as he seemed to calm himself down. And he did seem to be listening and no longer on the attack. It didn't stop him from remaining in his current winged form and nor did it stop him from racing in a blur across the room and in a flash he had taken Sookie and had escaped, just escaping the net of light that Holly had tried to put in the doorway. He had instead, decided to go through the bay window of the living room, taking out some of the plaster of the walls, leaving a gaping maw where the window had been. With the damage done, the metal blinds what went down when the sun rose weren't; going to be working so they all knew they couldn't remain in this room for too much longer.

"Three and a half hours till dawn and now we start a wild goose chase." Willa said with a sigh. "But maybe…..maybe we should give him space. Even in the mindset he is in…if I haven't learned anything from him the one thing I know for certain is that she is everything to him. Maybe….we give him time and-"

"And what, wait and then find her torn up and drained completely?" Pam said incredulously

Godric, who had remained quiet through their ordeal for the most part had his own two cents to put in. "I agree with…..Willa….I know him and have longer than any of you. I know that he may have a nasty streak and that he can, as we see, can become a literal monster. But we also know the goodness that is there and that he has been certainly more heroic since you all came into his lives than he ever was with me. And I believe that he won't harm her. I can guarantee it. One hour. Then we go after him…." he frowned. "I can't sense him and haven't shared blood with her…..can any of you detect them?"

The others, save for Holly, tried focusing on their familial bond. Not a one of them could detect, track down wither of their kin. "He must have the ability to conceal himself and others, in the state he is in."

"So until he shifts back, we can't find him?" Pam said impatiently.

"Seems like that's the case…." Holly said as she tried to get a feel on the magic in the air. "But if we are gonna wait, at the very least I can try, with her help, to break down through or weaken the magic so we can find where they went." Holly looked at Aurora who nodded grimly.

"I have always believed in my parents and know they wouldn't harm each other intentionally…this is a new situation and I….yeah, lets try using our magic, and that of those with us to try to break through and find them. And yes, you have magic Pam, it is the magic that made you what you are and keeps you alive. Not the same magic as mine nor Holly's…but together, our combined abilities may very well save the day."

 **Chapter 15**

He had been driven out of emotions and though he had been calmed, to the point that no violence was forthcoming against his loved ones, he knew he needed to get her out of there, to a more private place where he could tend to her as he somehow knew only he could. There they were in the heavily wooded area wall away from anywhere, the closest town miles and miles away. Though appreciative of his speed, especially like this, he knew that he had brought her like this for but one reason. His blood was stronger, more potent and laced with more magic while he was like this and as much as he feared what he was capable of in his current state of affairs, he knew deep down he could control it and would never harm any of his friend or family again. He hoped, anyway. He would atone for what he did to his daughter and Holly soon enough but for now, he was of one mind and biting his wrist, he put it to her lips and was taken at how pale she was, how limp her hair had become. No doubt she was circling the drain and how she hadn't already, he knew not. But she started to drink, deeply and with increasing force. It was when she finally bit with her own fangs that he felt like things were going to be fine and he closed his eyes which he knew had become blue again and sure enough, he saw his hands shrinking back to normal and felt the rest of him become normal again. Yes, that power was something to behold but when it got as out of control as it had tonight…he knew it was only because he feared losing her once and for all that had driven him mad with rage and blind violence and he hoped it couldn't, wouldn't get that bad again. She was still drinking and he felt himself getting slightly odd, knowing she was taking more than she probably should. And when we went to cut her off, she so briefly shifter into her own fierce winged faerie form. But it flickered away, she was going to live but she was still weak. And thanks to that so brief shape shifting event, her clothes were as wrecked as his were. Yet again. But it made him feel better when he gathered her in his lap and she opened her eyes slightly. And in those few seconds, he was able to become a little less tense and could actually take a moment o close his eyes for a moment, wishing that this had been nothing more than a dream. All he saw when he closed his eyes was the beast that was within him, what he could do with that power and what had happened tonight. He feared if he couldn't; control it, then not only would innocents pay the prince, not only would his family and friends pay the prince but he knew he would become even more of a target than he already was. Unless he could learn to control his temper, that was always a problem with him, even back when he was a human. And yet, he knew deep down it had been the fear and worry that had driven him mad. Literally. Truth be told, if he could lose this power, he would gladly give it up. But as it was, it was and would always be a part of him and he knew he needed to work hard at making it more of a tool to help rather than becoming a liability. Still, the blood had had that kick that his blood hadn't had in his normal state. Strange how his blood was altered when he shifted but as he saw her coloring return, saw the glow, the sheen returning to her hair, he supposed that he shouldn't question it at the moment.

The patch of land he had brought her to was flush with thick, tall and soft grass and allowed them some protecting should someone happen to wander into the woods. The moonlight was slowly waning, soon to be replaced by the sun. but there was yet time to retreat to a more safe location and it was to his relief that she opened her eyes again and blinked several times, as if trying to acclimate to her surroundings. "Happy anniversary…" she managed weakly, it was clear she had a lot of recovering yet to do but she did manage a smile, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "I am wiling to bet you've had one hell of a evening."

He managed to smile and told her what had happened, even the darkest moments that he admitted he was ashamed terribly of. "I wanted to stop myself but was so blinded by fear and worry and that when I shift, the blood changes too….maybe my whole mental state changes too. This is only the second time I have called upon this power and perhaps I should try not to do so in the future, if my actions are to be unpredictable."

She reached up from her place on the grass, uncaring of her lack of clothes nor his. She was merely happy to be alive and with him once again. "I am not afraid of you and the others….they know you didn't mean anything. If anyone can conquer this problem its you and I think you can control it. Look at me and when I change, the faerie fury. I have managed to mess up too and I keep working at it. Maybe we can work together and practice and in no time, I think we can tame our inner…beings and then…then we can both sleep more soundly."

He liked that idea and said as much. "I still think I would prefer not to change unless necessary. And I feel the same about you….imagine if we were captured by humans, seeing what we were what we could do…..we would be locked away for life and honestly, one stint at a prison camp was more than enough for me."

"We will be fine." she replied firmly, putting his face in her hands. "Now, since we are already sans clothes and the evening is nice, how about we end the evening on a high note. And tomorrow night, I have something else planned…didn't know what else to get you but I thought a trip home would do us some good. Your ancestral castle in the mountains…for a week. And since it is so cold, I fear we may need to keep warm for a week." she said with a sly smirk. "So my present to you is…..me….any way you want me you got it. I just couldn't; think of anything else, though I-" she was topped by a finger to her lips.

"I couldn't ask for anything better than you as a gift, after the night we have had. Its perfect and you do know how I miss home...not that I don't have a good one here in the states….but its always good to return to where everything began, where I got my second chance at life…." he looked wistful and prepared to start making moves on her. But just as his lips met hers, there came a coughing sound as from a light, emerged the rest of their family who had come searching for them.

"Interrupting anything? " Pam asked with a smirk. "We just spent time trying to track y'all down and we finally found you….in quite a compromising position, I think." Pam went on to explaining that in his other form, he had been able to keep himself and Sookie from being located but they had performed magic to break through enough to get a whiff of where they were. "I suppose you would want us all to leave." she said, though she remained rooted to the spot she stood, enjoying the embarrassed look on Sookie as she tried to hide behind the hulking frame of Eric. "Aw, come on, don't be bashful, he certainly ain't." Pam teased

"Twice in one night I see my own father in the altogether." Sighed Aurora, making certain to keep her gaze as far up as she could without ,looking as awkward as she felt. Yet again.

"I….apologize for this…and what happened earlier." he replied looking forlorn. "I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine, she and I…we are fine." Aurora replied, gesturing to herself and Holly, who she noted was kind of drinking in the sight of the naked Viking. And she caught Sookie's embarrassed face as she hid behind him and Holly made a face. "Sorry….didn't mean to….." they all managed to laugh, the tension that was once there long gone. "I really should be getting home…unless you need me any further…." Holly was trying to save face and was amused and mortified at the same time and saw that the couple was both laughing gently at her expense.

"WE will get her home….we all…we all should be returning home soon and rest for the day….Holly, would you allow me to take you home, I know we haven't had the chance to really get to know each other but…" Godric, usually so stoic and calm, managed a rakish smile as he ran a hand through his short cropped hair.

Holly had come to like the oldest of the group right away and certainly thought she could call him a friend. And so with goodbyes to all and best wishes, she allowed him to scoop her up into his arms and fly off into the night and after the rest of the group bade a goodnight to the couple and more snarky remarks were made by Pam due to their lack of clothes, the Viking was all too eager to bring her home.

 **EPILOGUE**

Back in clothes, the two had decided on some Netflix on the TV, mostly because they were both in the mood for a good laugh after everything that had happened. So it was after watching some Buffy and Happy Gilmore for the millionth time-she had been surprised that he, cultured as he was and as learned as he was, had found the film a riot-it was time to retire for the evening. It was funny that even beings such as themselves could get exhausted and she was all too eager to slip into bed. But before she could bury herself under the rose colored silk comforter, she saw something on her side of the bed. It was a box, larger than something one would find jewelry in but smaller than clothes would be in.

"I had this planned over something more…fancy….I had intended to take you somewhere private for a nice meal….so this will have to suffice…." he said as he climbed into bed and watched her expectantly as she opened it. There was a long pause as she took in what was in the carefully wrapped box. That it was not something bought from a store was clear and yet, what she saw, it was certainly surprising, touching and something she could use. And found somewhat amusing. It was a old looking yet gently restored dagger, no doubt form back in his stash at his castle in Sweden. And the blade had been carved with her name in the blade, the date, time and their names etched on it. "I am not really the gift type, as you may know…well, I should take that back, I have gifted you with things in the past, before we had what we have now….but I wasn't sure what to get you. This blade was my mothers and I traveled home a few weeks back to have this restored and made to my whims. And I stopped at the castle, to speak to my mother's spirit…and my fathers…they both thought this was the perfect-" he stopped as she flung her hands around his neck.

"I won't be carrying it around with me unless I know we are gonna need a little extra fight…but that you took a family heirloom and did this...for me…. She was genuinely touched as she held the blade in her hands, the handle feeling as if it was meant for her and only her. "That this is something from your past you thought….." she trailed off, overcome by emotion. "And all I did was plan another trip to-"

"Any time with you is a present and you know I would love to spend more time where I had roots. And have still. Now, after everything you went through, we don't have to…I mean, if you don't want to…."

She looked at him and there was a shadow of pain crossing her face. "Not tonight…..would you…would you just scoot over closer. And just be here for me….that's about all I think I can stand right now."

Eric said nothing but nodded and as one, they moved under the covers and enjoyed some good, clean spooning before the two weary, powerful supernaturals fell into a sleep they both desperately needed, each dreaming about nothing save for each other and what they meant to one another. She awoke a short time later and looked at the imposing figure sleeping beside her and was floored at the pure power that ran through his veins. Flipping over on her side, she knew that she too had great power within her own veins. And together, they would do whatever it took to return to one another, no matter what came their way next. The last thought she had before falling asleep again was, would his shifting power be a curse or a blessing, would it save them or destroy them. That, she knew, was something she wasn't going to be able to shake off easily at all. Power, she knew, good or bad, was dangerous and could take on a life of its own and after what he had been through, it had clearly been fueled by his emotions and as much as she trusted him, the one thing she hadn't told him was that she had been conscious enough to hear what was going on the whole time and knew how close he had been to killing their family and friends. She vowed she would do all she could to help him deal with the beast within and if she couldn't, if he ram amok again…..then their future together would be very much in doubt. Gulping down the lump in her throat that had formed with these thoughts, she managed to once more fall into a deep, trouble free sleep but not before brushing a strand of his blonde hair back from his face and kissing his brow. "Happy Anniversary." she whispered as she settled back down and fell asleep once more.

 **THE END**


End file.
